( ʖ )
by BirukiMeraki
Summary: Never before had he seen so many of his posters. And not him as in Chat Noir but him as in Adrien Agreste. At almost every corner. Is that one over the bed? And is it life sized?
The thing Marinette likes most about Chat Noir is that he's extremely punctual. There's almost an internal specific schedule he has to keep. He consistently drops by at 7.30pm and sometimes he's a minute or so late. Which he apologises for. As if being a minute late is really that bad. Knowing this, Marinette has time to "clean up her room" to make it seem like she's a normal, everyday teenage girl *cough* and not in any way a creepy fangirl *cough*. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 7.15pm.

Perfect.

Time to clean up.

Going to her closet, she took out a cloth bag (so that everything's protected) and studiously went from one side of the room to the other in a steady pace. She tore down the life size poster she had on the ceiling over her bed with the familiar twinge of regret. But that's okay. She can always put it back up.

Rolling it up carefully she put that in the bag and put the bag into her closet. As soon as she closed the closet door, she heard a knock on the window.

Right on time.

She went to the window and opened it up with a smile. "Hi Chat."

* * *

Marinette hated doing reports. There was something about typing up all those words and researching through all those papers that was so mind numbingly tedious. She read through the entire report for the tenth time, her eyes painful and itchy. Rubbing her eyes, she jumped a little when she heard a knock on the window.

Turning around, she squinted tiredly and saw Chat Noir waving at her from outside.

On autopilot, she dragged her feet to the window and opened it. "Hi Chat," she said monotonously.

"Hey, Princess," he grinned back at her as he stepped into her room. "Are you okay? You look half dead."

She raised an eyebrow at his lack of tact. "I'm writing a report for school. I'm just finishing up but I'm so tired. I've been doing this report since this afternoon and honesty I'm just about ready to keel over."

"Should I come back another time?" he offered.

She waved a hand at him dismissively. "No, no. You can sit on the chaise lounge. There's some biscuits on the table if you want. I'll join you in a bit."

She handed him the plate of chocolate chip cookies and he sat down on the chaise longue as she went back to her work. He took a bite and looked around her room.

And nearly choked.

Never before had he seen so many of his posters. And not him as in Chat Noir but him as in Adrien Agreste. At almost every corner. _Is that one over the bed? And is it life sized?_ Mon dieu. Have those always been there? Had he never noticed them before? Is this his first time noticing them? Well whatever it is, now that he's noticed them; he can't unnotice them. Seeing so many hims staring back at him is so unnerving.

"Uh," he began, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Princess?"

"Yeah?" She barely even looked away from the computer, her mouse and keyboard clicking away.

"Uh, you seem to be a big fan of that dude, aren't you?"

"What dude?" She finally looked his way.

Not knowing what to say, Chat pointed to the Adrien Agreste cushion he was sitting on.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded amicably. "That's Adrien Agreste. He's in my class and everyone's in love with him."

"Are you?" he asked tentatively. This is interesting.

"Of course. He's so wonderful! He can do everything!"

"Well," he tried to stifle the giggle with his fist. "What do you mean by everything?"

"He's so talented! He fences, he speaks Chinese _and_ he's a model! But he's really good friends with this one girl in my class. Her name's Chloé. She's not very nice." Marinette sighed audibly. "Sometimes, I just wish he'd look at me."

Chat Noir titled his head as he regarded her.

Catching herself, Marinette started and looked away, flapping her hand dismissively. "But I'm being selfish. He probably won't look at me; he's too busy with his fantastical life. Don't mind me," she laughed as she turned back to her computer. "I'll be done in a few minutes, Chat. I'm sorry you have to wait for me!"

He just stared at her back as she typed away on her keyboard. "My life is not as fantastical as you think, Princess," he murmured under his breath. "And maybe I do look at you. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

A/N: Part of Marichat May: **Day 7; Adrien Posters**. I can't guarantee that I'll hit all the days but I'll certainly try!


End file.
